


BROWN

by Mio_ioM



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_ioM/pseuds/Mio_ioM
Summary: 现代架空设定日本人伊奈帆和挪威人斯雷因的故事
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

他机械性地搅动着碗里的生豆芽菜和罗勒，同时在混着辣油的酸汤里寻找着前不久刚沉到碗底的面条。汤里的片状薄牛肉被他筷子上的动作带动着围着紫苏叶片舞动着，热腾腾的蒸汽蹭蹭地往上冒 着，多多少少模糊了他的视线，一瞬间让斯雷因还以为自己眼睛里起了水花。他心里似乎有团巨大的棉花，冷不丁地就这么堵在了他的心口上，仿佛因此甚至连他的呼吸也变得急促起来。迷茫 、不知所措，一时间习惯了看向一处的眼睛此时根本无处安放。他顿时泄了气，筷子上的动作也慢了下来。

高涨至极点的食欲像是即将自尽的人一下子被绳子掐住了咽喉，极其痛苦地挣扎了两下后便逐渐零落殆尽。斯雷因向侍从招了招手，要了杯越式咖啡。

那位黑发男子的对面正坐着一位仪态端庄的长发女性。他们举手投足间都透露着无比亲密的气息。与平常不一样，他那看上去毫无感情的脸上居然有了一丝笑容的弧度，毫无疑问是随着眼前人的动听话语而勾起。

真是糟糕极了，他对自己异常的失落感嗤之以鼻。

第一次注意到那人是上个月的一次偶然。工作日正午的户外总避免不了太阳的直接暴晒。满头大汗的伊奈帆近乎是跌跌撞撞地推开了餐厅的玻璃门。见状，店员麻利地把他领到了单人桌子上，二话不说就将餐牌铺在他面前。最近连续好几日高强度工作才终于写好的理论证明几乎消耗了他全部的能量，再加上在外面走动时太阳给予他的过度恩惠，用烤干的咸鱼一词来形容他则是最为生动形象了。他瞥了眼菜单，想都没想就脱口而出。

“你们店里有什么招牌的饮料吗？最好能解暑的那种。”

“这个的话我推荐我们店的咖啡，那边的客人也点了一杯。很受欢迎呢。”

“那就来一杯吧。面就要招牌的就好了。”

伊奈帆喘了口气挥了挥手，这种大热天谁会在意这些细节，正常人想做的也就只有躲进空调大开的餐厅里坐着喝杯东西看看书了吧。他下意识环顾了下四周，他选的这家餐厅实在不能说是优雅。厨房是虽然看着独立其实是开放式的，食物储物室则是缩在在店的深处。蒸汽源源不断地从煮面用的大锅里往风扇那儿飘着，炒菜的油烟味倒是没有很明显，与之代替的则是各式调味料在锅里各种激情碰撞所床沿出的香气。他稍微用力地吸了吸鼻子，尝试着用他“一家之煮”的鼻子推理一下香料的名称。

不料，他被镜中的自己着实吓了一跳。

他所坐的这边一整排的靠右的墙上居然挂着一整面镜子。不，与其说挂着，不如说墙的半身就是镜子本身。他所坐的桌子恰巧正贴着镜子与墙壁的交接处，以至于他低头向右看能看到红色的砖墙，抬头右看则是镜子。镜子被擦得发亮，可能是店主出于担心有人会做什么不干净的勾当而装上以便视察的。镜子里映出的红墙背景里，冒出一个金发的脑袋。

与背景色的对比实在太过于鲜明，伊奈帆一眼就看到了他。

那人此时正用吸管喝着堆满冰块的褐色状饮料，因吸气而鼓起的脸颊像是个四岁的孩子。些许过长的金色刘海遮住了他的眼睛，让他的表情完美地隐匿在并不算得上是明亮灯光下。

他将探索的视线落到了眼前的两杯东西上。

一杯是只是装满的冰块，另一杯则在里面放了一层乳白色半固状液体，并且杯口处还放着个神奇的滴漏装置。

伊奈帆好奇地伸手想去掀起装置顶端的带孔金属片，手指没呆够三秒就被烫得缩回手。

但是那几秒还是足够让他瞥了一瞥，且让他大概知道了里面是什么。看样子应该是磨碎了的咖啡豆或是块状的咖啡豆粉末。小铁壶样式的装置底端的小孔处正有一滴一滴黑色液体悄然无息地落下，汇聚形成的黑色液体与玻璃杯底端的那一小层乳白色有一条明显的分界。看着这新奇的装置，伊奈帆原本燥热的情绪也被平复下来。

他不是什么情绪起伏很大的人，但是也难免会有累的时候。

此时他百般无聊地托起了腮，视线又落到了镜面上。

那金发男子正一个劲儿地对着面前一大碗热腾腾的面条呼着气，与拿到老师奖的热馒头的孩子没什么两样。他内心感到一丝愉悦，正打算放空思考点什么，那人的眼睛却不知怎的也看到了镜子里，与他的视线撞了个正着。伊奈帆不知道该不该移开那看似刻意其实只是个意外的视线，只是呆呆地看着镜中那人的眼睛，那人却像是个开心的孩子，对他回以了一个微笑。

确切地来说，那笑意挂在他的眼角上，而不在他的嘴角上。他的嘴里此时正塞满了占着辣汤的面条。怎么会有人呲开满嘴食物的嘴笑呢？

伊奈帆却是被这笑容里的光夺去了心神。

那湛蓝得犹如晴空又好比浅海的眼睛里，扑闪着灵动的光。让他不禁联想到驰骋海上的鸟，海鸥，正在海上自由地振翅飞翔。

如果要问他为什么在那个情况下会联想到鸟类，伊奈帆也解释不了。

有很多事实科学还无法解释，人类也一样。

人的记忆是一种无法准确给出解释的机制，思想也一样。

只是那笑意给予他的悸动迟迟不肯离去，在他意识到之前早已染红了他的耳尖。

那人早已收回视线继续低头吃面，伊奈帆却不得不双手像抓住救命稻草一样握住眼前满盛冰块的杯子。

这世界上怎么会有这么好看的人，他暗想，被冰水湿润的指尖刻意抚上自己的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我将于茫茫人海中访我唯一灵魂之伴侣；得之，我幸；不得，我命。--徐志摩

青年叹了口气，无奈万分地抬起用双手覆盖住的自己的脸。那犹如四处摇晃的猫尾巴一样的无名情绪有一下没一下地扫过伊奈帆风平浪静的内心。这一周以来除了堆积如山的文件能将他从各种莫名其妙地胡思乱想中拯救过来以外，他满脑子都是那金发青年好看的眼角弧度。那一笑像是监狱长递给重犯的手铐，一旦扣上了便无法再轻易解开。他瞥了眼文档界面里闪烁着的黑色光标，利落地敲下一连串蕴含着复杂指令的数字，随即反手盖上了手提。

哪里不对劲，无论是现在像傻子一样一时激动一时失落的自己，亦或是那时突然浮现在脑海里的想法。伊奈帆暗想。

有那么一瞬间他想过那笑容是给他的，哪怕只是一个陌生人的善意也好。可是随后从自己身旁走过的金发女子近乎无情地幻灭了他的臆想。那人的眼神根本就没有聚焦在自己身上，只不过是碰巧看向了他的方向罢了。这是一个谁都有可能碰上的错误眼神交接，仅此而已。但仅仅是这样他却几乎确信般地萌生了多余的想法，这令伊奈帆感到羞耻极了。或许当时有谁能一巴掌拍醒他的话会让现在的他更为好受些也说不定。

可是为什么就偏偏是他？

“呐呐，要一起去吃午饭吗？”一个清脆的声音传入他的耳朵，不出意外他的姐姐界冢雪又从隔壁警署仗着有部里熟人的接应溜了进自己的部门还拉上了好几个自己的同期生，嚷嚷着要一起去那家新开不久的越南餐厅吃午饭。深知拗不过执着的老姐，伊奈帆像往常一样点了点头，后脑勺处乱翘的黑发随着他的动作显得有点可爱。

“雪姐你老是这样未经许可就进入我们这边的办公室的话会让人事部很困扰的好吗？哪有人......”

“好啦好啦，下次一定从正门好好登记了再进来。”界冢雪火速打断伊奈帆的已经近在咫尺的长篇说教，又调皮地朝他眨了眨眼，拉着伊奈帆的其中一个同期--网文韵子--就往外走。被晾在一边的加姆和几乎是与伊奈帆叹气的同时摊了摊手，急忙跟上走在韵子身后的莱叶。

“还是老样子呢......”

“是啊。”

如果时间能够倒回一个小时前界冢雪提出要去那家越式餐厅的时候伊奈帆绝对会用各种理由将这群人支去任何一家别的餐厅，就算是麦当劳他也无所谓。

可是世界上没有如果。

此刻他正坐在一张用两张小桌拼起来的大桌子的靠里侧，镜子恰好就在旁边。可以说这个餐厅里没有比透过这东西环视整个餐厅更好的位置了。尽管光线并不是那么地明亮，可是对于正在等待食物且百般无聊的他来说已是个足够的消遣。一对小情侣坐在他的桌子的斜前方，分享着同一杯冰咖啡。餐厅的另外几个角落里还有两三桌和他那桌一样，也是4、5人小聚在一起吃午饭的样子，吵闹程度不亚于坐在他旁边的同期们和欢闹的姐姐。伊奈帆象征性地扫过他们目光落在了一张单人桌上。

毕竟一张单人桌总在一堆多人桌里显得格外引人注目。

越过界冢雪因大笑而剧烈颤抖着的肩膀，他瞄到了独自坐在小桌上的人。不掺任何杂质的淡金色卷发，因低着头而显得更为挺立的鼻梁，平整的深蓝色西装与系着红色领带的白衬衫，这标配的姣好容貌让伊奈帆一瞬间怀疑自己是不是在陪雪姐看夜间爱情剧。

这人的脸好看得有点熟悉，却又如此陌生。

没有想太多，伊奈帆只是收回那越界的目光，呆呆地盯着眼前的水杯。冰块占去了杯子的一大半，炎热的身体却没有因此降下温来。一排排水珠密密麻麻地附着在杯壁上，最终是跌至镶有图案的瓷砖样桌面上，宛若越过了界线却再也抓不住安全栏的孩子，摔得一个粉身碎骨。汗水不知何时攀上了他的额头，使他原本就不整齐的刘海牢牢地粘在了皮肤上。

一道带着与他投过去的温度相当的视线而随之落在了他所处的方位，伊奈帆却毫无知觉。

那口刚想咽下的冰咖啡不巧正卡在了他的喉头上，差点要了他的命。他赶紧平复自己即将要发作的咳嗽感，给那微苦的液体让出通道。谢天谢地，他可不想再呛到缺氧，那感觉是真的难受。

事发必有其因。而这个起因正坐在他正对面的桌子上，被一位黑发女性的身躯完美遮挡。今天他也身着与那一天相同款式的西装，坐在了相同的位置上。只是围在他周围的人多了好几个，看起来像是同事的样子，却好像不仅仅如此。被电风扇发出的嗡嗡声搅得破碎的对话传入他因炎热而发烫的耳朵里，他完美得捕捉到了些许关于他的信息。

伊奈帆，他们是这样称呼他的。

听起来不像是日本的姓氏，那不会就是......名字？

这使他有点吃惊。作为一个外国人，斯雷因所听闻这个国家的人称呼别人多用姓氏，只有家人或者很亲密的人才会直呼其名，与他所居住的国度大相径庭。于是斯雷因就只好将现状列入“例外”的行列。

又或者是，他们的关系是亲近到足以互唤名字的程度。

他莫名觉得有点燥热，抬手松了松今早系紧的红色领带。

咖啡已经喝剩一半了，他点的面还没有来。毕竟今天的餐厅里人多得不得了，排队的人都已经从狭窄的等候区挤到了门口。头顶电风扇卷来的风舒缓了身体的灼热，胸口处积满烦闷却无处可泄。斯雷因的视线开始游离，最终是落在了自己身旁的镜子上。

镜子里倒映出他与白皙肤色相比显得格外突兀的粉红色耳尖，以及无论如何梳理最终还是向外翘的金色卷发。其他坐着的客人几乎都是千篇一律的亚洲人面孔，可他终究是控制不住自己好奇心，忐忑不安的视线又放回伊奈帆的身上。

他的短头发乱得和自己有得一比，留意了。

不，斯雷因不可能忘得了那张面孔，那就是那天在自己吃面的时候看向了自己的人。迫于面还在嘴里的窘迫，潜意识里的好教养让他露出一个礼貌的微笑。虽然他也不是很肯定自己嘴的动作，但他觉得自己的眼睛应该有好好得传达这个想法。只是突然出现在楼梯口的艾瑟依拉姆小姐着实吓了他一跳，注意力自然就全放在了她的身上。她是与自己一同来日本出差的同事，同时也是自己的上司，虽说关系还不错，但也不能算的上很好的朋友。所以那天他只是和她寒暄了几句便继续做下吃面了。

只是他再次看向前方时，一副他不曾预料到的景象正毫无修饰地摆在他的面前。

那黑发男子竟用湿了水的手同时捂住了自己的两只耳朵，视线朝下盯着桌面，像是个四岁的、因偷偷拿食物而烫到手的孩子。

刚端上来的酸辣牛肉粉还腾着雪白的蒸汽，似乎那就是使他看不清眼前的元凶。可是那在眼眶里打着转的生理泪水说明了一切。被咬掉了一半的青椒圈此刻正安静地躺在斯雷因左手持着的勺子里，面碗里断断续续上升的白雾像是乡村小屋顶上的袅袅炊烟，给那放在黑发女子脸上的手拉上一层不真切的薄纱。

啊，原来如此，碧色的眼睛蒙上一层灰霾。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du er min drøm elsker.（你是我的梦中情人）--SKAM

“飞机即将起飞，请各位乘客系好安全带......”

小窗外是欧航的巨大的机翼，地上的规划线似乎也因融入夜色而显得透明。斯雷因半眯着眼，睡意如潮水般向他涌来，势要将他推倒、浸没。他能逐渐听到自己愈发清晰有力的心跳声，就像是没有自我意识的机器人体内的发动器运作而发出的杂音。

美梦总有结束的时候，就像世界上没有永远。

“你......”他咽了咽唾液，汗滴还挂在他稍鼓的脸颊上。斯雷因像是询问般地看进那黝黑的眸子里，仿佛时间放慢了步伐，空气停止了流动。可是他只是生理性地眨了两下眼，加上其他面部器官的淡然更让斯雷因愈发困扰。男子好不容易张开的唇此时抿得紧紧的，眉头也似乎逐渐加紧了起来。再怎么不分场合也有个限度，斯雷因回过神，急忙侧身让开结账通道以便让排在他后面的黑发男子上前结账。

最终还是，什么都没有传达到啊。

斯雷因抿了抿嘴唇，就要转身离开。谁知下一秒，一道不轻不重的力气正一把拉住他的手臂，斯雷因被动地停下脚步。

“Hva？(诶？）”斯雷因一脸惊吓，母语脱口而出。

“能借一步说话吗？”像是已经预料到他的反应一样，黑发男子倏然松开他的手臂，转身往店内的楼梯走去。二楼的顾客已经走的差不多的，还在楼梯上上下下的大部分都是手捧餐碟的服务员们。不得不说这真不是一个好讲话的地方，但是伊奈帆实在想不出还有别的什么地方了，更何况雪姐一行人还在店门外等着他一起回去。伊奈帆只想速战速决，磨磨蹭蹭只会导致更多的误会。

斯雷因只觉得突然，搞不懂这人是想要干什么。就算对方是自己有好感的人，身为一个毫无表情的陌生人不仅向他搭话还要不把话说明白在他准备要走的时候又把他拉住实在是意味不明。就在斯雷因怀疑这个人是不是什么可疑人物的时候，伊奈帆却突然低头摊开自己手心里的几块零钱和账单。这举动应该充分地示明了他的意图才对，伊奈帆心想，抬头看了看斯雷因。

可面前的金发男子的眉头却微微锁紧了，这让他想起因有人靠近而警戒起来的流浪猫。金发男子并没有接过找零，而是打量着他，像是在看着什么可疑的人物一样。

该不会被当成奇怪的人了吧？伊奈帆感受到一丝不妙，连忙开口说。

“你落下的找零，老板要我给你。”

只见那人眼睛稍稍睁大了些，似乎听到了什么不可思议的东西。

“Dette.......咳，这应该是他们的小费才对？”

从他那并不熟练的语言里伊奈帆大概是明白了状况，不出他所料，他就是个外国人。然而日本的餐厅并不收取一种名为“小费（tips）”的费用，因为种种费用已经包在了菜价里。

而且刚才的那个语言，听起来并不是英语的调调。不过管他是什么人，既然他能听得懂日语就不能放过这次绝好的机会。掐指算了算雪姐因等得不耐烦而冲进来找他的时间，伊奈帆徐徐开口。

“日本的餐厅不收小费。想必你之前来的时候留下过小费，老板只能收下了。但这次肯定不会再收下了。”

“啊，是这样...那还真是谢谢了。”金发男子原先微皱的眉头消失了，取而代之的是好看的弯眉。和那一天伊奈帆所目睹到的光景无异，只是多了一份礼貌性的疏离，像是一小粒沙子混在了柔软的白米饭里，足够微小，却足够扫兴。

“我叫斯雷因特洛伊耶特。”碧蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着太阳的光辉，就像沐浴在阳光下的波粼海面。

“界冢伊奈帆。”平淡而清脆的声音里似乎捎上了一分不安分，伊奈帆又晃了晃摊开的手心示意斯雷因收回找零与单子。“幸会。”他想了想，又补上一句。

斯雷因特洛伊耶特，那是那天下午在他众多邮件收件人中混杂着的其中一个。因为伊奈帆所在的公司是外贸公司，外国人的名字并不是什么稀奇的东西。可是伊奈帆还是注意到了这个发音独特的名字。不，要说哪里独特的话，也并没有哪里很特别。

只不过是与他从那金发女子的感叹中捕捉到的一串发音相似。

那一天斯雷因那因塞满面而鼓鼓的脸颊与稍显尴尬的神情深深地刻在伊奈帆满是英文字母和编程公式的脑子里。很明显他强迫自己吞下没嚼几口的面条，再次露出了他的招牌性笑容。

他眼角的弧度消失了，取而代之的是平静的狭目。自然得一瞬间甚至让伊奈帆怀疑自己是不是只是看错了他上一秒的表情。好像那才是他笑起来应该有的样子。伊奈帆揉了揉眼睛，搅了搅碗中的牛肉面，开始有一口没一口地吃起来。

真是扫兴。

伊奈帆不安分地瞄了眼白色工作桌上安安静静的触屏手机，它还是老样子黑着脸，干净的屏幕里映出一张读不出感情的脸。

就这样了吗？伊奈帆的呼气中染上了沉重的颜色，他几乎是肯定了内心的答案。

三个月后，挪威，奥斯陆。

斯雷因随手搁下深蓝色的西装外套，又松了松白衬衫上的纽扣。书桌上堆得老高的文件现已不翼而飞，不孜不倦地工作了一周的手提终于如愿以偿地被合上。享受这空中若隐若现的咖啡香气，斯雷因瘫坐在自家软椅上端详着窗外立于树枝上的几只小鸟。鸟儿蹦蹦跳跳地在树叶间飞来飞去，似乎不知疲倦为何物。他内心却空荡荡的，目光落在了橱柜里的一沓零钱上。

那时他只是急忙接过了伊奈帆递来的零钱，连同几张他看不懂字的收据一起揣进了裤袋。貌似最后一句从他嘴里听到的话就是那带着礼貌的“幸会”，斯雷因无法再回想起更多的细节。这几个月他总是在欧洲北部的几个国家走走停停，完美无误地完成一个又一个公司交付给他的工作。鉴于他的优秀表现，公司决定给他一周的假期。于是斯雷因根本就没停下过运转的大脑又开始策划起了这一周的长假。

现在的挪威气温不如之前暖和了，回头想想“圣约翰夜”*也是几个月前的事情了。斯雷因计划着翻出柜底的毛衣为即将到来的秋季做准备，同时实在想不到有什么地方好去，决定拿起手机刷刷新闻。谁知他高中时期的朋友哈库莱特却久违地发来短信。

“嘿！好久不见。不知道最近你有空吗？”

简单地敲下几个字母后，斯雷因懒懒地起身走向厨房，接了一杯水。

“这样啊，听说日本秋天的红枫叶非常好看呢，而且气温也比奥斯陆暖和不少。”

看到屏幕上闪烁着的“日本”两字，斯雷因不知怎的伸手就取下那印有他不熟悉的人像的各色硬币。由于他抽取垫在下面的收据的力度过猛，好几个硬币零星地散落到了地上。斯雷因没实在懒得去捡那几个微不足道的硬币，只是呆呆地盯着那几张收据，仿佛那人手上的余温尚在。

不可能，斯雷因自嘲般笑了笑。

可是薄薄的收据里传来了什么硬物的触感，一下子吸引了他的注意力。斯雷因放下一直握着的手机，慢慢地打开那看似随便的纸团。里面运来还藏着一张硬纸卡，上面印着他看不懂的汉字、一个邮箱地址和一个电话号码。

斯雷因震惊极了，还怀疑了一下这张名片的主人。可是常理告诉他，这张名片只能是伊奈帆的。才意识到现状的他甚至差一点就发出了他自己也无法意料到的声音。

他赶紧拿起手机，点开了拨号。可是他终究是没有做好思想准备。毕竟对方只是个有一面之缘的陌生人，贸然打过去也太尴尬了吧。

数分钟过后，金发男子捂着泛红的脸颊一屁股坐在了地上。

亮起的屏幕还没来得及被摁息就被丢在了铺着地毯的地上，上面闪烁着陌生的电话号码，却是与那名片上的一致。

注*：圣约翰夜是挪威六月份时庆祝仲夏夜而举行的宴会。


	4. Chapter 4

斯雷因咽下最后一口咖啡，一把熄掉手机丢在了桌子上。窗外是起落个没完的飞机，他低头摩挲着那张白色名片，上面是一串他看不懂的文字。上次出差去日本之所以交流还能勉强糊弄过去，是因为自己的外婆是个日本人。小时候和外婆一起住的斯雷因因此学会了不少日语，包括那些令他感到疑惑的礼仪。

“斯雷因是个漂亮的孩子，所以礼仪更加重要了。没有人会喜欢漂亮但是没礼貌的孩子哦。”苍白的发丝在挪威的太阳下泛着金光，只是外婆的容貌早就随着时光的流逝而模糊了，他无法描述出她的慈祥。

无论是那些烦闷又冗长的音节，还是那长长的和服衣袖，都在一个阳光明媚的下午迎来了终结。斯雷因站在被白色墙壁包围的房间里，一圈又一圈大人们严严实实地挡住了他的视线。那时的他还不清楚发生了什么，只是常将笑容挂在脸上的母亲那一天一刻都没有露出笑容。

但是这一切都在三个半月前的旅途中苏醒了过来，就好像古老的书籍终于被拂去厚重的尘埃，翻开了被书签标记的那一页一样。

只是他完全读不懂日本的文字，只有在这一刻，斯雷因才意识到文字是多么重要的一种语言表达形式。

心血来潮的他推开了表示有英文餐牌提供的餐厅的门，滚滚而上的热汤蒸气瞬间唤醒了他的胃，又像是好戏开幕前的气氛烟雾。他用尽全力力拨开迷雾，却又掉进了无底深渊。

窗外已经被夜色笼罩，尽管他知道这不过是下午四点。他又点开那人发过来的行程截图，再次核对航班号码的到达状态。仍然没有更改的延迟状态此刻也无法使他更加焦躁。

就当自己是做了一个好梦，梦醒了就要忘记。

人们原以为很多事情他们绝对无法忘记，最终却是连存在也扼杀了。不记得了，他们说着，摆着无辜的脸，一切都显得无所谓了。只要明天能活着醒来，今天能安静逝去，这就足够了。

简直就像被编程好了的机械一样，日复明日。

他从没想过要去和谁过分牵连，一切随缘就好。

他也从没见过如此美丽得令人窒息的人，他也从不相信自己能”扼住命运的喉咙“。

但是有什么在他的体内蠢蠢欲动，驱使他走上前然后令场面一度十分尴尬。

世界是由许许多多不同的人互相影响而产生的，任何人都无法置身于外。

如果想和某人产生联系，那就要做好在不同程度上被冲击的准备。

“其实也没有那么复杂，只是我遇到了一个美丽的人。“

电话那头明显安静了，伊奈帆总算是听到自己行李箱车轮与光滑地面的微小摩擦声。

“但是我不想背负被他所占据的时间的重量。“

不想被伤害。

“我想留给他足够且仅仅够存活在我记忆里的分量，“

最终也不过是忘记。

“我却没能做到。”

“伊……”

“…所以我要在一切开始前画上终结。“

青年几乎是在他话音一落的瞬间摁息了电话，停在了凝视着窗外的斯雷因的身旁。

“我无法忘记。”他说，眼里似乎映着光。

“斯雷因特洛伊耶特，”暗红色的眸子里是疯狂压抑的不安，“Du er … pen.”*

他顿了顿，又生疏地说道。

“Veldig.”*

注：

1.Du er ... pen： 意思是你非常好看（引人犯罪）。

2.Veldig：强调（好看的）程度。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是我的梦中情人。
> 
> Du ermannen i mitt liv.

先前一切的焦躁此时就像刚入口不久的咖啡从苦涩逐渐转变为了令人回味无穷的醇厚。无法预判的凡人们唯有做好迎接一切意外的准备才得以安心地活下去。

这就是他想要的结果吗？斯雷因在内心问了自己一遍又一遍。比起听到从他嘴里听到的笨拙情话，更令他惊讶的是自己此刻所感到的放心。明明只是一个素未谋面的陌生人，人竟能在短短时间内产生如此暧昧的情愫。斯雷因开始些许理解闪婚一族的想法了。

他曾经以为喜欢不过是一瞬间的冲动所带来的一系列后续生理反应。一旦相当时间过去了，这种感情也会被大脑忘得一干二净。没有什么是永久不变的，无论是挚爱之人所作出的承诺，还是自己贪婪的欲望。

非要用一个词来形容他现在的心情的话，或许只有疲倦这一个词了吧。不是说见到时不时在扰乱他心绪的人他不感到欣喜若狂，而是一切的激动已被相见那一刻时名为平静的大浪覆盖而过，只剩埋伏在金色沙丘里的各色贝壳在阳光下反射着美丽地光。

“Takk.”他带着礼貌地说道，却不经意地引起了对方的轻微皱眉，暗红色眸子里的光芒也似乎跟着灰暗了些许。见状，斯雷因用他那笨拙的日语开口道。“抱歉，我以为日本人会在礼貌上很拘谨。所以……”

斯雷因急忙将视线飘移到周围的事物上尝试着想出继续话题，不料那人直直看过来的视线并不打算轻易地放弃。他知道这是个无法随便就能敷衍过去的话题，但羞耻心又让他无法坦然地面对那人直爽而又坦然地告白。

“所以啊！我也想好好地给你一个回答！就那种…很正式的…嗯，该怎么描述好……”斯雷因的耳朵开始变得滚烫，不知如何是好却又情急地抓住了他的衣袖。伊奈帆没有丝毫变化的脸让斯雷因更是着急了，他开始感到害怕。

“斯雷因，“伊奈帆默默的开口道，”我哪里都不去。”他顺着那人主动靠过来的腕关节抚上了他的手指。没有做出什么别的奇怪举动，只是摊开了他冰冷的掌心靠上斯雷因那微微颤抖着的手。他似乎在等着什么。

“我知道…我知道……”金发男子呢喃着，握住了他靠过来的手。

“界冢……伊奈帆。”仿佛是在确认什么宝藏一样，他将这几个独特的音节斟酌了好几遍。

“怎么了？我的名字很奇怪吗？”伊奈帆只感到迷惑，原本只想顺手吃个豆腐结果这人倒是愈发恍惚起来了。不断降落的飞机点缀着被黑暗笼罩的机场，发出隆隆声响。手背上冰凉的触感瞬间将伊奈帆投向窗外的目光拉回眼前人的身上。

“真的可以吗？“斯雷因稍微沙哑的声音里带着犹豫，”这是你想要的吗？“

伊奈帆一瞬间是愣住了。他千里迢迢来到挪威不为别的，只不过是为了再见他一面。然而现在对方却开始怀疑起他的本意来。尽管事后伊奈帆会对他的发言感到理解，但是这一刻，伊奈帆是无法理解的。

这就好像你下定决心要去做一件事，就快要完成了的时候，有一个声音在你脑海中问你。

这就是你想要的吗？

他们素未谋面，仅有的接触就是那一次微妙的找零交接。他凭什么认为自己能够介入他的生活，又凭什么让他介入自己的生活。

“如果你想要一个承诺的话，很抱歉，我无法给你这个承诺。“

伊奈帆感到手中的力量更是紧了紧。

“如果你没有接通我打过去的电话，我就想这么放弃了。但当我听到你的声音之后，我就觉得，我必须要和你说清楚。“

哪怕十年后我们重新变回陌生人，哪怕我不是你想要的那个样子，我还是想要告诉你。

此时此刻，我无法让你就这么路过。

“我一定是疯了。”他深邃的眼睛里流露出对自己的嘲讽，又摇了摇头。“没有办法不去回想你的笑容，没有办法控制自己不去踏入那间餐厅…….”

“仿佛就像是……”

“就像是喝下了那杯醇香的越式冰咖啡。”

碧蓝色的眼睛从伊奈帆的略湿润的手背上抬起，直直对上了伊奈帆神情复杂的脸。他也不知道自己为什么会在这个时候想起那杯浓厚却又甜美的冰咖啡，以及镜中倒映出的，正在捣弄咖啡的那位头发乱糟糟的黑发男子。模糊的视界让他仿佛再次置身于早已逝去的夏天，再次看到了昏暗餐厅里被侍者端上来的面条，再次抬眼看到了那人投过来的无心目光。

斯雷因不知道自己当时是怎样的一个表情，但是他记得那人微张的嘴唇，以及像是偷吃了糖果的孩子被老师逮住了的狼狈。

斯雷因也不知道，那对于伊奈帆来说，是多么毫无防备地惊鸿一瞥。

深褐色的液体顺着喉咙蔓延到了全身，从舌尖扩散到大脑的香气与麻痹感仿佛世界上最为美味的毒药。

待他反应过来的时候，伊奈帆已经拉住他的衣领吻住了他微张的唇。伊奈帆还能尝到那咸咸的，眼泪的味道。

“我不需要你的承诺。“他轻轻地推开了伊奈帆，却停留在与他鼻尖相碰的位置。

"我需要你请我喝一次咖啡。“

面前的男人竟露出了为难的笑容，腼腆地眨了眨眼，声音里是藏不住的欢喜。

“只要你想，多少次都可以。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新时间跨越了一整个2018年的黑历史，期间断断续续地写，思路十分破碎，从此以后再也不敢写文不写大纲。感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
